Meeting The Love of Your Life
by Pandachoicity
Summary: This is a story about when Cao Pi met Zhen Ji, and what actually happened in ancient china. Zhang He's really name is Zheng Ji so sorry for any confusion there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the battle against the Yuans, the last battle. It was Cao Cao's time to destroy them for good. In his army he had his wisest and second oldest son, Cao Pi. The young man Cao Pi was a talented, fit and handsome young man, a gentleman in which Cao Cao could say he was proud of. This battle was to prove to his father that he was worthy to be king when his fathers time passes.  
>It was getting dark, Cao Cao remained in his tent as the soldiers prepared the horses and weapons.<br>Cao Pi entered his fathers tent where he sat looking at the strategy map with his strategist Sima Yi and his body guard Cao Ren.  
>"My son, the Yuans allies and soldiers are in great numbers. We will need to be sure to move wisely..." Cao Cao explained as he stood from his chair, he approached his son. "I need you to go from the south the east where you will find some of the strongest officers of the Yuans. You will come across a woman and a womanly man, Zhen Ji and Zheng Ji. I need you to take them out." Cao Pi nodded "I understand father." He gave his respects and walked away. As Cao Pi came out of the tent a horseman came up to him with his grey horse, Cao Pi's horses beautiful white fur shone off the early moon coming out. "Here's your horse my lord!" Cao Pi took the rains and walk away with his horse as he approached the gates. Cao Cao came out of his tent followed by his side men.<br>"Men! I declare war!" Cao Cao yelled as the gates began to open. Cao Pi jumped onto his horse and patted his neck. "Yagh!" He shook the rains as hundreds of soldiers ran out from each camp. Cao Pi took the the east to seek out these officers his father ordered him to defeat. His horses shoes slammed against the grass with every trot, his horse was going full power ahead as his men followed behind. As he finally approached his first officer he realised his father was right. A very womanly looking man stood hands on hips smiling flirt-fully at Cao Pi. He stopped his horse about 5 yards from this Zheng Ji.  
>"Oh hello there pretty man!" Zheng waved delightfully. Zheng pulled on his claw gloves, "don't worry darling I won't aim for your face, it's far too adorable." Zheng explained giggling<br>" silence your words! And prepare for your last!" Cao Pi tamed his horse as it started to get uneasy.  
>"Oh darling don't get so ahead of yourself, you underestimate the power of the Yuan family!" The feminine man Zheng danced his way forward as a strong wind hit his long dark ponytail, the sound of cannon balls echoed in the distance.<br>"What a skilled officer you appear to be Zheng Ji." Cao Pi lifted himself off of his horse. His guards behind him keeping a close guard. "Oh please darling Cao Pi we barely know each other!" Zheng danced himself up to Cao Pis face. Cao Pi looked away "how would you like to Pursue yourself into my forces." And as soon as he said that Zhengs forces blew up in flames. As the environment around them turned to wild fire Zheng found himself getting close to defeat. " Oh Cao Pi you have me there my love!" Zheng clung himself to Cao Pis arm.  
>"Get off me! You are never going to be worth even touching me you're a Yuan!" Cao Pi through the helpless man off his arm. "If you want to live Zheng, come serve my army of Wei. The Yuans are going to be defeated anyway." Zheng stared at Cao Pi for a few moments. He stood up from the ground and bowed. "For you my lord I will be a light apon your army!" Zheng smiled.<br>"Good, now we must defeat this woman Zhen!" Cao Pi jumped onto his horse and led the way.  
>After running for about 15 minutes, there was no one anywhere... "She's meant to be here my lord" Zheng explained looking around curiously. "Watch out men! They could be planning an ambush!" It was now fully dark and the flames had stopped. The sound of an owl hooted in the distance. The sound of a horse came from behind them running at full pace. "Father!" Cao Pi shouted as he turned his hours around. Cao Cao was coming up behind them on his black horse in the moon light he stopped next to his son. "Zheng Ji?" Cao Cao asked.<br>"I've let him join our forces, he's a talented warrior father. I didn't feel like he should be wasted with those Yuans." Zheng bowed to Cao Cao on the horse. "Very well. My son, you must go alone into Yuans castle. I need you to find his sons and kill them." Cao Cao said before he pulled away. "Come Zheng let's head to Yuan Shao." Cao Cao left with Zheng and all the men.  
>When Cao Pi arrived at the castle it was so dark. He couldn't see the guards that patrolled the castle walls. He saw an open window, he lifted off his horse and slipped into the window. He entered a room that appeared to be a study. He looked at the papers sitting on a busy oak desk. It looked like battle plans. He rummaged through the pages of writing to find a drawing, not just any old drawing a drawing of a woman. A beautiful young looking woman, she was pressing herself onto a vail wearing a tight white dress exposing her breasts and arching her back. Her long dark hair was tied in a pony tail falling down her back. "She's stunning..." Cao Pi said to himself. He then noticed whiting on the back of the sheet, it said -Yuan Xi's Wife-. Cao Pis eyes widened, "how can such a scum of a man have such a beautiful woman?" He realised there was no name of this woman. He looked at the drawing for another moment, his body tingled as he put it down. A noise came from the studies door, and it began to open. A man in a yellow robe with a royal hat stood staring at Cao Pi. "Who are you?" He stared evilly at Cao Pi "why're you in my study?!" It was Yuan Shaos son, Yuan Xi...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>"Yuan Xi" Cao Pi said as he held his sword closer to him. "That is me, now tell me who you are, and what gives you the right to be here." Yuan Xi explained as he closed the door behind him. Only then did Xi notice Cao Pis badge of Wei on his collar.<br>"You're a Wei officer."  
>"An important one of that, I am Cao Pi."<br>The prince froze in disbelief, " you're going to kill me aren't you !" Xi yelled stumbling backwards unarmed. "Tell me," Cao Pi picked up the drawing of the beautiful woman. "Where can I find her?" He showed Xi the drawing "why do you wish to know my wife?" Yuan Xi snatched the drawing from Cao Pis hand. "I wish to Pursue her, she deserves a real man such as myself. Not a prince of a stumbling kingdom. A woman with such powerful beauty as her deserves a man of fame and power such as me." Cao Pi smirked.  
>"I will never tell you where she is! Zhen Ji is my love !" Xi shouted.<br>"Zhen Ji..." Cao Pi looked away shocked. "She was taking part in the battle wasn't she ?!" Cao Pis voice exclaimed.  
>"She was going to, but I told her to stay here with my mother. Not like I'm going to tell you where that is."<br>Cao Pi took his sword out of its holder in his belt and held it to the Yuan princes neck. "Tell me where she is! Or give me your life." The prince froze trying to stand up but he was too frightened. "She's in her chambers... About 3 hallways away." Xi cried as Cao Pi pulled away the sword and put it back into its holder. He stepped over the prince and left the study. He made it to the 3rd hallway where a chamber was awaiting him at the end of the long hallway. He walked slowly, being careful after all Xi could have been lying about her being there. He came to the massive double sliding doors. He heard an older woman talking with a sobbing girl. Was that Zhen Ji crying? He wondered. He stood there for a moment listening to what they were saying. "Lady Zhen I assure you, my son loves you with all his heart." The elder woman said, Yuan Shao's wife and Yuan Xi's mother... Zhen Ji was really in there.  
>"Then why would he hit me like that?!" She cried out In sobbing, she was crying. Hitting her? Yuan Xi hits her? What a discussing man! Cao Pi thought to himself. Then Cao realised he wasn't doing what his father had asked of him. His father ordered him to kill Yuan Xi and his brothers. Why was he going through so much effort to see this woman? He turned away from the door and forced himself to try and walk away, but he couldn't he had to see this beautiful woman even if he never pursued her. He slowly turned around, facing the door again. He put his hand on the handle to slide it open. Slowly he opened it and as he began to see more of this yellow encrusted room, he saw the elderly lady Yuan Shaos wife and her... Lady Zhen Ji, she was on the floor with her head on Lady Yuans lap, her face in her legs, crying. "Who're you?" The lady asked with anger on her face. Cao Pi just wished to see Zhen Jis face. All he could see was her beautiful curved body. The lady sat on the edge of the chambers bed. "I'm... Here to speak with Lady Zhen Ji." Her face still didn't lift from her mother in-laws lap. "And what gives you the right to do that?" The elderly lady began stroking Zhen Jis pony-tail. Cao Pis eyes kept leading to the curved figure of Zhen Jis body, she was so beautiful. How could anyone hit her?<br>Cao Pi began getting frustrated, he pulled his sword out. "Leave Lady Yuan!" She was startled, she stood up yet lady Zhen Ji still didn't raise her head she kept it on the sheets of the bed, still crying. "My name is Cao Pi, son of the king of Wei Cao Cao. And I order you to leave or I will take your life!" She stood clutching her neck less in worry. "The castle is filled with Wei officers. And After all I've already killed your son Xi."he lied through his teeth. She panicked and ran out the room full speed. As she left she closed the door behind her, Cao Pi put his sword back in its hold. Her gazed at the beautiful young lady that cried before him. He began walking towards her, now was his chance. He leaned down to touch her frosty cold white skin. "Lady Zhen Ji you must be freezing." This was probably due to the nights snow beginning to fall outside the candle lanterns were the only light and heat in the room. She was only wearing a short yellow dress. Cao Pi held into her shoulder and pulled her back, to see a beautiful pale face with red glitzy eyes reflecting off of his. Tears ran down her face she looked alone and scared. Cao Pi knelt down to her level and held her shoulders, "my dear what is the matter?" Cao Pi brought himself closer to her. Her face was blank as she looked away...  
>"You... Killed my husband... Before, he killed... Me..." More tears flowed from her eyes. "Are you going to, kill me?" She asked exhaling. Cao Pi looked at her in anger "I saw this drawing of a woman, straight away I wanted her. Even though I had to kill her own husband. He was hurting you Zhen Ji. You're too precious to be hurt." Cao Pi said as he stroked her cheek. She looked at his cold eyes, and saw something deep inside them that called for love.<br>"You have never been loved by a woman, have you." She said as she placed her small white hand over his heart. "You've lived your life in denial, using women never wanting love..." She looked away. "Lady Zhen... You're too beautiful and too much of a goddess to me to be burned down with these Yuans. Lady Zhen Ji I assure you. I've never seen Such a beautiful goddess such as yourself." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body close to his, her legs were over his with her body on top, her large breasts leaned apon his chest. She began breathing heavier as he began wiping away her tears under her eyes. Cao Pi could feel her long dark wavy pony-tails tips flicker off his hand on her back. He took in her personal smell of lavender. The feeling of her legs over his and her breasts touching him made him fluster, but he remained calm by holding her face. "Lord Cao Pi..." She was looking down at him in pant as he opened his mouth to reach in for a kiss, his tongue travelled into her mouth, she flung her arms around his neck and pulled her self closer. Cao Pi was beginning to feel himself grow on her as their tongue got further in each other's mouths. His hands fell to her hips as he gabbed them he stood up and picked her up and put her down on the yellow silk sheeted bed. Her back was arched and her arms on top of her head Cao Pi crawled his hands up her small waist to her breasts. "Zhen" he whispers into her ear. "As soon as I can, I will make you my wife. I'll make love to you and make you feel like a goddess every night my love." He held her pale hands in his at the sides of her head. Her knee had risen in between his legs, teasing him Everytime he moved slightly. Out of the blue a bomb went off outside of the room. Cao Pi had forgotten this palace was turning into a war zone. "Zhen we must go, my father will mistake you as a Yuan so stay with me and don't leave my side, understand?" Cao Pi stool up from the bed holding his fiancés hand. As they left the chambers in a hurry Yuan Xi stood at the doorway covered in blood with a sword through his stomach... "Give-me, my-wife back..."


End file.
